


Lets Dance To Joy Division

by LilDeaf_LilDumb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chaptered, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDeaf_LilDumb/pseuds/LilDeaf_LilDumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could hear the sirens from down the street, but stuff was always happening here at Beach City. But as she got closer she saw the cops were outside of Sour Creams house. Her stomach tied itself into a knot.<br/>Without thinking Jenny texted Buck.<br/>‘TO: Buck<br/>MSG: Cops are at SC house. Somethings Wrong.’<br/>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck You If Love A Car For The Paint Job, Love You If You Love The Car For The Roadtrips

They had a routine. Every Friday/Saturday (it depends on Jenny’s shifts at the pizza place), Jenny would pick up Buck and then they would get Sour Cream and depending on the mood they would stay at Sour Creams, go back to Bucks or just drive around. It didn’t matter to them as long as they were hanging out together. 

This week they had all agreed that since Yellowtail would be home, they would all go back to Bucks for the evening.  
So Jenny pretty much ripped off her apron at the tick of 6 and flew out the door, yelling behind her to Kiki about telling dad she would deliver this last pizza but she was taking the car. After stopping at Mr. Universe’s car wash (saying hello to Steven, of course), she was headed to Sour Creams.  
She could hear the sirens from down the street, but stuff was always happening here at Beach City. But as she got closer she saw the cops were outside of Sour Creams house. Her stomach tied itself into a knot.  
Without thinking Jenny texted Buck.  
_‘TO: Buck_  
_MSG: Cops are at SC house. Somethings Wrong.’  
\--_

When she walked up to the door, the knot got tighter. She had hoped Onion had done something weird, or gotten into trouble. But he was sitting on the stairs, playing with one of those figures he collected. 

Jenny warily walked into the house. The first thing Jenny saw was Vidalia sitting at her kitchen table, holding a mug of what was probably coffee. She was crying. The cop in front of her was jotting down notes and looking vaguely interested.

Jenny glanced around. Yellowtail was talking to another cop on the other side of their living room. She could hear Buck outside, arguing with the cops to let him in. She didn’t know what to do. What had happened?

Buck ran into the house, and Jenny glanced at him. He had forgotten his glasses, and he was still in his ‘lounge around’ clothes. No one ever saw him in those…except Sour Cream and Jenny herself. Buck slipped his hand into Jennys and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Mrs. V?” Buck called, the blonde woman at the table turned to them with a watery smile, “Where’s Sour Cream?”  
Buck and Jenny both knew by the pause, and the shared glance between Vidalia and Yellowtail whatever was about to be said wouldn’t be good. Buck held her hand a little tighter.  
“He’s missing.”  
\--  


Three months went by and Sour Creams disappearing act still didn’t sit right with most people. Mostly Jenny and Buck though. They just didn’t believe that he would just get up and leave. Let alone leave all of his music stuff. He even left his headphones. That wasn’t right.  


Despite everything Jenny and Buck stuck together, it was like having the other one was keeping them together.  


“We have to be okay when he comes home.” Is what Buck had told her over and over again.  


Jenny had mentioned that Sour Cream going missing wasn’t right a few times when she would check with Mrs. Vidalia for updates.  


But today had already been bad and when Vidalia told her that the police had given up because at this point Sour Cream had turned 18, Jenny lost it.  


“What do you mean they gave up? He wouldn’t have left Buck and I like that! He would have told us!” Jenny was screaming and she knew Mrs. V was getting pissed off too, but she couldn’t stop, “Sour Cream would have told Buck and I! He told us how much we meant to him, you don’t just abandon that!”  


“What makes you two so special? You were his friends, great! I was his mother!” Vidalia screamed at her and Jenny’s heart stopped. Jenny felt the anger drip away, and she backed up from the older women, slipping off the porch and onto the first stair.  


“Was.” Jenny’s voice had softened to a bare whisper.  


“Excuse me?” Vidalia’s eyes were still narrowed into a glare. But now with a clear mind Jenny could see how tired Mrs. Vidalia actually was.  


“You…You said he was your son.” Vidalia didn’t reply to her. Jenny could feel the white hot anger starting up again.  


“Do you know something?” Jenny asked, she wasn’t yelling this time. Instead it was a calm and eerie anger.  


“I don’t know anything than I did a few months ago.” Vidalia sighed and she sat on the front porch. She put her head in her hands, “I want him to come home. But…the police said he’s probably dead…’Runaways don’t last long’, was the exact wording actually.” Vidalia followed this with a bitter short laugh.  


Jenny sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Jenny spoke up.  


“I guess theres no harm in telling you now…” Jenny focused on staring across the street, not Vidalia, “Sour Cream and I were….are….dating.” Her voice had gone soft again  


“Why didn’t he tell me bef-” Vidalia had started but Jenny continued.  


“And we’re both dating Buck, and Buck is dating us both. We’re all three dating each other.”  


To Jenny’s surprise Vidalia started laughing.  


“That….That makes a lot of since.” She smiled at Jenny and slowly the laughter died off and they sat in silence again.  
Eventually Jenny knew it was late and she needed to head home. She was almost to her car when Vidalia called her from where she was standing in the front doorway.  


“I didn’t know he was dating you two…but I do know he loved you both. Very much…He once told me that knowing that he had you two made him get up in the mornings.”  


And with a small smile, Vidalia disappeared back inside.  


Everyone in town pretended like they didn’t see Jenny crying as she drove by blaring songs they all knew Sour Cream had remixed.  
-!!-  
Buck was laying out the blankets and pillows for his two lovers when he heard Jenny’s text tone.  


_“FROM: Jenny_  
MSG: Cops are at SC house. Somethings Wrong”  
__

Buck had to have been out his front door in under a minute. He vaguely noted how bright it was without his sunglasses, but he couldn’t care less. Buck also knew he ran right past that kid Steven and one of his weird moms.  


“Did he get busted again for using the warehouse? Did Sour Cream get kicked out again?” It didn’t matter though. All that mattered to Buck was that his Sour Cream was okay. The closer he got the more anxious he felt.  


And Buck knew Jenny well enough to know she was scared, just from the way she sent that text. When he rounded the streets, there were no sirens only the flashing blue and red lights. They were dancing on all the houses.  


Buck could see Jenny standing in the living room, looking around, Buck also knew that Jenny didn’t cope with extreme stress very well. Especially not alone.  


“You can’t go in there. It’s an active investigation.” A cop had said when pushing Buck back from crossing the police tape.  


“That’s my family! Please!” Buck didn’t bother to mention that he wasn’t talking about all of them, just Jenny and Sour Cream. But none the less the cop let him by.  


‘I could have just said I was the mayor’s son…’ By the time he had thought of that he was inside the house, and taking a quick glance he saw every one of Sour Creams family members…But the pale boy himself.  
Without thinking about it he slipped his hand into Jennys and gave it a little squeeze.  


“Wheres Sour Cream?” Buck tried to ask in his normal calm collected tone but he wasn’t sure if it worked. Honestly he was so scared right now. Where is Sour Cream?  


“He’s missing.”  


\--  


Buck had become the rock for the three of them right after they started dating. When Mayor Dewey found out about the three of them dating it was Buck who held them together and fixed everything. It only made since he continued to be the rock for Jenny.  


He knew she kept going to Sour Creams asking his mom for updates. Buck could chuckle at the image of it. Jenny would not give up easily.  


Months went by and Buck knew that despite what everyone was saying (or thinking) he would know if Sour Cream was dead. He would feel it. 

_Wouldn’t he?_


	2. I Don't Care Where You've Been. How Many Miles. I Still Love You.

His head pounded. Actually no, pounding is like when the bass of a sweet melody hits you. Pounding was feeling music hit your bones. His head _burned._ Burned like cheap alcohol hitting your throat and like holding a lighter to long in your hand.

“Where the hell…” The boy glanced around, where the fuck was he? It was a bed room. Well it was a room with a bed in it.

Everything came rushing back to him. He had been taken.

Suddenly the door in the bed room he was in slammed open. In the door way was figure. It loomed like a shadow that you couldn’t ignore. The figure sent chills down his spine. This wasn’t the normal figure who brought him stale food everyday.

This was a much more lean figure, with a cruel smile.

“Good to see you awake my boy.” _Where had he heard that voice before?_

\------

“What….what if he doesn’t come home?” It was Jenny who first voiced the question, and it left Buck holding her a little bit tighter. They were at Bucks house, cuddled together on what should have been Bucks to small bed. It was their anniversary today. Their first year being together…and they weren’t even all together.

“Until they have a body, we hold on for him.” Bucks voice had an icy tone and Jenny nodded before laying her head on his chest. The room should have filled with silence, but ever since Sour Cream… _left_ his remixes pretty much looped nonstop in Bucks room.

“I want him to come home.” Buck knew without looking, Jenny was close to tears. Buck sighed and wrapped his arms around her as tight as possible. He was glad he still had his glasses on. Jenny couldn’t see that he was close to tears; he **had** to be strong for her.

“I want him home, too.” Jenny clutched Buck shirt, “I want him to come home so goddamn badly.”

\----

“You…You didn’t want me.” The boy was backing up on the old bed, trying to put as much room between him and the figure. It wasn’t working as well as he wanted, seeing that the room could be crossed in two strides.

“I didn’t want you until I heard what you could do. What you could _create,_ Sour Cream.” His voice flowed out the man’s voice, and it sounded like a dirty secret.

“Where am I? I want to go home!” The man started laughing and Sour Cream felt like he would rather die than hear it again. It wasn’t a laugh as much as it was a cackle.

“They aren’t looking for you anymore! It’s been _months_ since you ‘ran away’.” Again the man laughed after seeing the look on Sour Creams face.

“No…No I just got here!” _Didn’t I?_

“Besides you’re 18 now, the police don’t care anymore. As far as they care, you’re a nobody kid who ran away to ‘chase his dreams’ and probably died.” The man said that so eerily calm it kind of terrified Sour Cream of him more than he was already.

“What do you want with me?” Sour cream asked, his voice was now quiet and he hated how much of a child he sounded like.

“I want you to make music, let me slap my name on it, sell it to rich famous people and ta-da! We’re all happy. I get rich you stay alive. It’s honestly a win-win.”

“Rot in hell. I will never do anything for you. You _destroyed_ mom when you left her, sometimes I don’t think she ever got over it. So you can go burn in hell.”

He laughed again.

“But if you don’t help me, Jenny and Buck?” He stepped right in front of Sour Cream and gave a short laugh, “They’re as good as dead.”

\---

            Sometimes, on nights where Jenny got an itch to just drive, Buck and her would get in the Pizza Mobile and 9 out of 10 times end up at the warehouse. It went radio silent after the number 1 DJ vanished. Most of the kids now went to the abandoned house on Magert street, but sometimes kids would use the warehouse, but most people didn’t even show up to those raves.

Buck had heard someone trying to use it right after Sour Cream went missing and the kid replied with, ‘No way man. It’s disrespectful. You don’t just go into someone’s home when they’re gone.’

Buck thinks about that a lot, honestly.

Tonight was one of those nights. The warehouse wasn’t being used, and Buck and Jenny had been lying on the hood of the car for at least 2 hours now. Most nights they would just sit in mutual silence and think but something about it being their anniversary changed things a bit.

“What do you think he would say if he was here right now?” Jenny asked, and Buck gave a little chuckle.

“I can’t rave to silence you guys.” Buck tried to make his voice go deep but it only ended up sounding ridiculous. Jenny and he ended up laughing so hard they fell off the car, and seeing the other on the gravel only made them laugh harder.

“I miss him.” Jenny said after the laughter had died down but the smiles hadn’t. For once she didn’t say it with sadness.

“Yeah.” Was all Buck said in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so rry  
> (no im not aHA)


	3. I'm A Rolling (Fucking) Stone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.  
> Sorry?

**_A year passed._ **

**_Two years passed._ **

\---

It was 1 AM on a Tuesday. Jenny and Buck had recently fallen into a habit of texting or Im-ing until the sun came up, one of them passed out, or one of their phones died because they (usually Buck) wouldn’t stand up and plug their phone in.  Tonight they were Im-ing because Jenny’s phone had been glitching pretty bad.

But Jenny would never forget this particular conversation between her and Buck.

\--!!

Jenny: you awake?

Buck: u no ittttt

Jenny: You sober??

Buck: Yeah, just hella tired

Buck: Can’t sleep

Jenny: Same.

Jenny: Keep thinking of him.

Buck: Almost 3 years, fuck.

Buck: That’s just….crazy.

Jenny: No crazy is what my dad thinks I am.

Jenny: For still holding on.

Jenny: I still think he’s going to come home.

Buck: I know.

Buck: Me too.

Buck: I miss him like crazy.

Jenny: Me too. I miss his music, like is that weird?

Buck: Nah, out of all of us. SC would have had the best playlist

Jenny: Wtf does that mean?

Buck: Like if his life was a playlist, it would have been kickass. All original and upbeat and shit.

Jenny: Yeah. Ours would just be his songs and shitty pop (that you wont admit you like)

Buck: Fight me Pizza.

Jenny: You. Me. The Octagon. Lets go.

Buck: …

Buck:  Someones knocking at the front door. Brb

[Buck went offline 1:24 AM]

[Buck came online 1:43 AM]

Buck: I’ll be at your front door in 10 minutes. Be ready.

Jenny: Wait why????

Jenny: My dad will flip shit if I leave at 2 AM

Buck: Just trust me. My dad will explain if he has 2.

[Buck went offline 1:46 AM]

Jenny: Why though?

Jenny: Buck??

[Jenny went offline 1:48 AM]

\--!!

Exactly 12 minutes after Bucks message there’s a knocking at the Pizza’s front door. Jenny is downstairs ready to go, but the knocking (frantic and loud) had awoken her father. Kofi didn’t look very awake until he saw his daughters hand on the door handle.

“Where do you think you’re going, Jennifer?” The normal sass and threat lied in his voice, and before Jenny could reply the door swung open. There stood a very tired, but smiling Buck and his father.

“Sorry Kofi, but Jenny _has_ to come with me.” Buck is saying while trying to pull her out the door, but Kofi isn’t a very ‘go with the flow’ type of person and grabs her other arm.

“Sorry, my son can be kind of, uh, rude. But, Mr. Pizza, I do agree. It would be best if Jenny came with us to the hospital.”

“The hospital? Why? Who is hurt?” Kofi askes, Jenny feels his grip lessening, not by much, but enough she could rip free if she tried incredibly hard.

Mayor Dewey steps closer to Kofi and whispers in the older man’s ear. Upon the mayo finishing the oldest Pizza released his daughters arm.

“Keep her safe, Mr. Dewey. And Jenny you are grounded.” Jenny scoffed but she saw a little bit of a smile her father had and pretty much flew off behind Buck.

Jenny tried to ask why they were going to the hospital but Buck would just laugh and kiss her. She never got an answer until they reached the front desk.

“Hello Mayor Dewey.” The receptionist greets, she looks over worked and tired but smiles anyways.

“Hello….Rebecca.” Mayor Dewey leans in to read her nametag, “I have the two kids who can identify…the kid who came in a couple hours ago.”

“Oh right this way.” The nurse smiles and grabs a clipboard and they start down the maze that was the Beach City hospital.

“G103.” She smiles and points to the door. At this point Mayor Dewey has stepped back and it’s just Jenny and Buck in front of the oversized heavy (looking) door.

“Is…Do they think it’s him?” Jenny’s voice cracks and she’s got tears in the bottom of her eyes. She didn’t used to cry this much, fuck.

“The cops showed up this morning saying that a ‘skinny, white kid with bright white hair was found wandering around’.” Buck quotes exactly, and takes Jenny’s hand.

They both take big inhales and let the door be pushed open, (and Jenny was right, why the fuck was it so heavy?)


	4. But Now We're Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pain....yet

The first time Jenny met Sour Cream she thought he was a giant dick. There was no way to phrase it nicely. She thought he was a total, unbelievable dick.

She had been introduced by Buck at a rave, at the time Sour Cream had just finished DJ-ing. Jenny had loved the set, no lie there. The melody flowed and made her want to dance all night. But Sour Cream didn’t even bother to nod in her direction after Buck brought her over to the wall where Sour Cream was leaning, instead he was too busy staring at the next DJ, some kid named Blaze. The only time all night Jenny got a response from Sour Cream was when Jenny complimented his set, in which Jenny had gotten a wink.

            _“What a dick.”_

\--

            When Buck first properly met Sour Cream, he thought Sour Cream needed to be protected. They were 8 and 9. Buck had found Sour Cream hiding under the dock crying. The pale boy was curled up hiccupping into his boney knees. At first, the sight of the kid made Buck mad. This was _his_ hiding place, and his dad was on some crusade about grades. But as Buck stormed closer his anger floated away. It was Sour Cream.

Sour Cream was in all his classes, quiet and honestly an easy target. His mom was young, they struggled with money (everybody knew that…small towns suck), and Sour Cream always had to stay after to get help with the lesson. No one wanted to be friends with the walking target. However no one would dare bully the mayors kid…

            “Hey.” Buck said before he even realized his mouth let the words out. The boy in the sand had slightly uncurled and mumbled out a, “Hey.”

            There was a red handprint across the pale boys face and Buck didn’t know why but he just wanted to protect the skinny, pale boy.

            “ _That’s sad.”_

_\---_

            He was asleep. But it was him. Jenny and Buck knew just from the gentle snoring they heard before the door even fully opened.

            But the second their eyes saw him, it can only be described as the most amazing feeling in the world. It was like every good feeling they had ever felt, times 1,000. He was back. He was…alive.

            The room was silent, aside from beeping machines and Sour Creams snoring. Slowly Buck and Jenny walked to Sour Creams bedside. Slowly jenny touched his arm, it was cold and looked cloud white compared to her hand, and she took a shaky sigh and looked at Buck.

            “…He’s home, baby. He came home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it!!


End file.
